Alleyway
by Sophie Steals Sandcastles
Summary: Kenny promised Butters a surprise after school. And he is sweating in his seat to know what it is. Wrote this at 3:00 a.m. at a sleepover for a friend.


Butters sat restlessly at his desk, tapping his toes under it and glancing at the clock above his teacher's chalk board repeatedly. Kenny had promised him prior to today that he'd meet the innocent boy by his locker for a surprise. A sweat began to form below the bangs that fell on Butter's head. Oh gosh did he want to know that surprise. He could almost smell the scent of tobacco and feel his fingers run through soft, blond locks. A shiver sailed down Butters's spine. He would kill to feel Kenny between his legs right now.

His pants tightened at the zipper.

Butters whimpered softly and crossed his legs, the clocks ticking drowning out in his head to thoughts of his lover.

The bell rang, and Butters' feet took him out of class faster than his pounding heart. He bolted to his locker and practically threw his textbooks inside. He ruffled his hair nervously, then felt a warm hand creep around his waist and tease his navel.

He jumped, turning to find the hooded face of the boy he had been thinking about since the night before. A blush crept up Butters's neck and into his ears, his words being caught in his throat like a lump of coal. He had practiced the conversation millions of times in his head, but now all he could see was the deep mahogany of Kenny's eyes.

Kenny mumbled something and grabbed Butter's by the hand, tugging him impatiently toward the back alley outside the school. Butters felt his heart slam into his ribs like a pounding drum, beating to the sound of his racing thoughts. He felt himself press eagerly into his zipper.

"K-kenny?" Butters asked softly, currently being pulled deeper into the back alley's of South Park Elementary. Kenny smirked and turned around, pulling his parka hood down by the mouth and grabbing Butters by the hips, kissing him with severe fever as their lips clashed. Butters moaned at the chapped heat of Kenny's mouth, the smaller boy being thrown into the wall forcefully.

Butters couldn't hold a moan from crawling up the back of his throat as Kenny massaged his raging erection through his tight jeans, Kenny's lips going to the base of Butter's throat and sucking softly on the flesh as it flexed and relaxed with every moan and gasp Butter's gave. Just the vibrations of his zipper being tugged down shot chills into him as Kenny fumbled his and Butters' buttons.

"Kenny, not here!" Butters begged as his pants were tugged down and his erection sprung up from his ducky boxers, exposing to the cold air. Kenny kissed Butters softly and guided his trembling hands down to his pants, helping the boy tug them down and his own erection popping free.

Butters felt the head of his cock brush against Kenny's and his hips bucked uncontrollably, Kenny hissing in pleasure and lifting Kenny up on the wall, wrapping his legs around the toned hips of the less fortunate boy and kissing him with a want that boiled his blood; and his loins. Kenny cooed sweet nothings to calm his shaking lover.

"I don't know, Kenny..." Butters whispered, Kenny smirking as he slowly entered the tight, pert ass of his boyfriend, both boys biting their lips as Kenny pumped in and out with slow, hard jerks.

"Shhh." Kenny murmured, sliding his tongue into Butters sweet mouth and moaning softly as the boy clenched around his stiff member.

Both boys moved against each other as they kissed and bucked, Kenny's speed increasing as the sound of his love's moaning increased as well. '

"Kenny, something weird is happening!" Butters breathed out onto Kenny's shoulder, Kenny sighing in pleasure back to him as he thrust in and out of him as hard as Butters plump ass would allow. A strange coiling began to build in Butters testicles, the boy biting his lip til he could taste blood. Before he knew it, an explosion set off behind his eyes, the loud groan he let out uncontrollable as hot snakes of cum shot out from his cock and onto Kenny's parka, the thrusting dominant moaning with his boyfriend and humping softer and slower, smirking at the look of pure bliss that painted his love's features.

Once he calmed down from his orgasm, Kenny planted a soft kiss on Butters forehead, slowly lowering him off the wall and guiding him down on to his knees. Butters blushed again and looked at the shaft that just gave him incredible pleasure, taking it into his palm and wrapping his lips around it.

He sucked greedily on the hot piece of flesh, a moan escaping Kenny's chapped lips as Butters began to flick his tongue over the head. Butters sucked and licked at Kenny's throbbing member as both boys groaned, Kenny's hips beginning to buck.

Before Butters could remember what he read on the internet, Kenny bucked his hips too hard and hit the back of Butters throat causing a gag, then pulled out abruptly and sighed out as Butters stuck his tongue out, waiting to taste what he hasn't gotten off his mind. Hot semen pooled on to his tongue. Butters sucked greedily on the throbbing and cumming head, Kenny bending his head back as his jerks slowed.

Butters swallowed the sperm with a deep gulp, standing on shaking legs and looking Kenny in the eyes, the brown orbs clouded in lust as both boys pulled their pants up.

"Um... Ken-" Butters was cut off by Kenny's lips, his arms taking the smaller boys waist. Both boys pulled back with Butter's renewed in confidence, smiling brightly. "I love you."

Kenny smirked and murmured "I love you..." As both boys grabbed each other's hands and started all over again.


End file.
